A Summer Escape
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: After his 4th year the Delacours see Harry alone at Kings Cross and decide to take him to France where an unusual romance blooms between Harry and Rabastan Lestrange. But will it last longer than the first night? SLASH.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Summer Escape

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** 5th year

**Summary:** After his 4th year the Delacour's see Harry alone at Kings Cross and decide to take him to France where an unusual romance blooms between Harry and Rabastan Lestrange. But will it last longer than the first night?

**Pairs: **Harry Potter/ Rabastan Lestrange, Fleur/ Kingsley Shacklebolt (for this chapter)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

"_(__French)"_

'Thoughts'

**A/N:** This story has been edited. Also it was pointed out to me that in the Harry Potter stories Madam Delacour's name is Apolline. I had 'named' her Isabeau but it is changed in the edited version. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Harry collapsed on the hard, pale chest.

His temples were dripping with sweat and his body was wet from their activities. His ragged breath was joined by his partner's. It seemed that he was too was exhausted. Still, it was a very warm night and after all the rolling around he felt too bothered to sleep even though he was exhausted. The sounds of the street below were not helping any.

He was placed on the bed and pulled against the other male. It was better now and more comfortable.

"Just go to sleep," he murmured to the younger man.

Harry tried to settle down but he felt sticky with semen and sweat covering him.

"Can't; I need a shower."

He heard a muttered cleaning spell that was followed by a cooling charm. The sensation was odd on his tired body but after all the strain he took he was too tired to do anything but sleep.

**

* * *

**Fleur was not used to being so worried. It had only been two weeks that Harry Potter followed her in her home country.

After the end of the Triwizard Tournament she felt numb. The death of Cedric Diggory had not left her unmoved, nor did the fact that she was hit by the Cruciatus from Victor Krum, even though the other teen had been under the Imperius Curse. She knew it meant that peace would not last long. Last time her country had not been seriously affected by the Dark Lord but it did not mean she was not worried for the bonds she had formed with a few of the British witches and wizards, especially one Harry Potter.

The raven haired, green eyed wizard was the centre of her thoughts ever since she and her family found him sitting alone in the platform waiting for his relatives to show up. After five hours she and her sister Gabrielle insisted they waited to see what would happen. After that time they spent watching the lonely boy with his snowy owl it was Apolline Delacour herself that approached the young teen with her husband, Armand, a step behind. Apolline was half Veela and expecting again, so her mothering instincts were at an all time high. Her husband had to distract her from finding out the boy's relatives and punishing them with a world of pain. For Fleur's mother the situation was simple, Harry would follow them to France.

The teen had blinked at them, his mouth wide open at the declaration. Then he offered a timid smile. And then declined, telling them he did not want them to get in trouble for him and that his family would be there at some point.

"_Non, Mon Cher _(No my dear_,)_ you are coming vith us," Apolline insisted. Her accent was clearer than her daughter's. "You need to eat a bit more…"

She had then motioned to Armand to take care of Harry's luggage and then pulled the teen after her, chattering about plans she had for him.

Fleur and Gabrielle had shared a look and followed after them with delighted smiles.

After that it was a blur. Harry was given his own room, taken shopping and Armand himself had accompanied the boy to the Healers were it was found he was underweight and had a couple of still healing injuries while he suffered from badly mended broken bones. In a few words Harry Potter had been a mess. But the Delacour's took care of everything and the British wizard became another family member to them.

On his birthday Fleur had decided to take him out for a couple of drinks, dance and flirt even. So she was decisively worried when he ended up in a different place than her. She eyed the still sleeping figure on the bed behind her. He was a handsome man, tall, muscled and exotic with his chocolate brown skin and a nice fang earring. He was a good partner and talented in bed but she still found herself remembering the handsome redhead that last day of the Tournament.

Still, her mind returned to the present and the fact that it was seven in the morning and she had not the slightest idea where Harry was.

"_Ma mère va me tuer (_My mother is going to kill me_)"_ Fleur groaned.

* * *

Harry woke up because of the burn he felt in his bum. And then there was the rapid talking he heard from another room. He did not understand a word save _'petit déjeuner'_. His stomach grumbled at the mere mention of breakfast and the teen blushed, glad he was alone and no one heard. He took time to glance around the room. The night before he had been driven by lust and it was a bit embarrassing now.

"You're up," a deep voice commented.

Harry swallowed. In the morning light everything was different. That silky, ebony black, long hair and dark grey eyes looked better. His skin was also pale, almost white. He also wore only loose pyjama bottoms, revealing a slim, sculptured figure. He was not bulky, or bony, just perfect. The man smirked as he levitated the tray that flowed behind him onto the bed.

"Get back on," he firmly said.

Harry nodded. He did not struggle to remember the name he had been screaming for the better part of the previous night.

"Thank you Rabastan," Harry replied. He eyed the croissants with interest as he climbed back on the bed. He sat gingerly, his butt still tender and burning from all their night time activities.

Rabastan butted his hand away, took a croissant and dipped it in cream.

"Taste's better this way," the other man replied.

Harry took a bite and hummed. It really was delicious. And he preferred it to the high fat diet served at Hogwarts. He was not even considering the measly meals he got at the Dursley's. He pushed that thought out of his mind and took another bite. All the while Rabastan watched him eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Harry asked.

The other man shook his head. "I don't have much of an appetite."

Harry shook his head, grabbed another croissant and dipped it into cream. Then he offered it to Rabastan, smearing a bit of the white cream on his lips. The man smiled with his eyes as he took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"Tasty, but…" he took the food Harry held and placed it on the tray. Then he leaned over and kissed the teen on the lips. It was hard and demanding and Harry loved it. Even the night before Rabastan had not been very gentle, but he took care when he realized Harry had been a virgin. He was intense and passionate and Harry lost himself in the sensations.

As he was lowered on the bed again, Harry thought that this was his best birthday ever.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	2. A Day After

**Title:** Summer Escape

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** 5th year

**Summary:** After his 4th year the Delacour's see Harry alone at Kings Cross and decide to take him to France where an unusual romance blooms between Harry and Rabastan Lestrange. But will it last longer than the first night?

**Pairs: **Harry Potter/ Rabastan Lestrange

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

_"(__French)__"_

'Thoughts'

* * *

**A Day After**

* * *

Harry cursed while he ran down the street. His morning bout of sex with Rabastan had distracted him even more and he forgot all about meeting up with Fleur. He was willing to bet the witch was angry and he could not really run very fast. His arse was hurting more that when he woke up.

He caught sight of silvery blonde hair and slowed down.

"Fleur!" he called out.

"'Arry!" she whirled around looking furious.

"I know I'm impossible," he rushed to say. "But I have a really good reason for it."

"You vill better haf," she threatened. She looked just about ready to kill him.

"I met a guy…"

"Zat dark haired man?" Fleur blinked. She grabbed his arm. "Haf you had breakfast?"

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and Fleur giggled.

"Oh, 'arry. Come."

Harry followed her to a Muggle bistro feeling mortified about the talk that was going to follow.

* * *

Rabastan left the hotel he had been hiding ever since he had fled from Britain. He had been a free man and an escaped criminal for a month now. He had also been separated from his brother as long. Rodolphus had opted to stay in his home country to hide. The Malfoys were providing housing to his wife Bellatrix. Rabastan shook his head. He had never liked Bellatrix Black, not even when she was saner and her looks radiant. That insane witch had ruined his brother more than their own father's choices.

He walked through the busy street and headed to the portal to the magical community. He had a potion brewing and he was missing a couple of ingredients. He ignored the admiring looks he earned from many women and a few men he walked past. Instead of getting his attention they seemed to remind him of the minx he spent the night and morning with. It almost made him smile. He had not felt desire so strongly before last night. Even before Azkaban when he was a teen he had not felt attraction towards anyone. He had slept with a couple of his classmates but just because he was curious. His older brother often teased him he was asexual. After that he had been sentenced to Azkaban, just when he had graduated from school. He never really got to live his life.

Rabastan remembered green eyes and a smirk formed on his face.

He was not letting that temptation get away from him.

* * *

"Fleur! Slow down! And don't speak French, I cannot understand a word," Harry told the excited witch.

"But we must celebrate!"

"With coffee?" Harry sounded dubious.

"_Trop tôt pour l'alcool (_Too early for alcohol_)"_ she muttered.

"Enough with the French!" Harry protested.

Fleur ignored him. She pushed him in a table she find acceptable and ordered coffee and snacks for both of them while she prodded for details Harry found himself giving her before he could think twice. Fleur giggled in all the embarrassing moments making Harry's face heat up.

"Shut it, it's not even that funny," Harry complained.

"I know," Fleur smiled. "I am 'appy for you 'arry."

"Thank you."

"Vill you see 'eem again?" Fleur picked up a cinnamon cookie.

Harry shrugged. "I guess. I'm not sure."

The witch observed him quietly. While she was not really bothered by the occasional one night stand she had not given any thought as to how Harry might be affected by it. Sure he had enjoyed himself and the attention he received from his nightly lover but Harry was the type who wanted to feel love not lust. Fleur made a silent promise to herself that she would help the green eyed boy as much as she could.

"He was a _magician _(wizard_)"_, that is a given," Fleur murmured. "You know 'is name?"

"Rabastan," Harry replied.

Fleur frowned a bit at the name, feeling somewhat familiar with it before she shrugged, it would come to her later.

"_Et nous attendre ensuite_ (we wait then)", Fleur told him.

* * *

Apolline kissed Armand softly on the lips. The wizard smile and touched her stomach. She was starting to show.

"Will this one be girl too?" he asked his wife in French.

"I'm not sure dear, but after Harry, I hope I can give you a son," the witch said fondly.

"Yes, he is a remarkable young man," Armand agreed. He was careful to trust other people. He was not very beautiful or striking but rather ordinary. He had at first surprised when Apolline chose him over other teens for the Beauxbatons Spring Ball, but the witch had laughed and told him he was much more fun and a kinder person than the rest of them.

Over the years he had learned from his wife and her family that most males wanted those with Veela blood because the genes were strong and the allure, even after four generations could appear dominant. Those with political power often tried to marry into families such as his and with two daughters he was wary. But the British boy was nothing like the ones he feared. He treated his girls right, both Fleur and Gabrielle loved him like a brother, 'Or a pet,' he thought with amusement. He would like to have someone to talk about sports with as both his daughters had turned out to be girlie-girls. He could do with a son.

"Did you hear Fleur and Harry return in the morning? Should I wake them up for breakfast?"

Armand paused. He had not heard the two teens return but how could he tell his wife without worrying her?

"Well…"

Gabrielle barrelled in the sitting room. She came to a halt seeing them cuddled up together. She blushed but her eyes told her amusement.

"Hello sweetie, what do you want?" Apolline asked.

"Ah, well, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, speak up. Is Fleur awake? I can make her some breakfast…" the mother paused at the wince on her daughters face. "She did not return last night, did she?"

"I'll take care of it, you rest," Armand told his wife.

Just then the front door opened and the family stood.

* * *

"This is so bad," Harry muttered.

"You were late," Fleur told him.

"But you delayed me more," Harry returned.

"_Où avez-vous été deux? __(_Where have you two been?)", Armand demanded. Apolline and Gabrielle where right behind him.

"His fault!"

"No, it was yours too," Harry returned. He could tell Armand was worried more than angry even though he did not understand a word he said.

"What did you do?" Apolline asked suspiciously.

Harry blushed and Fleur snickered.

"I'd rather not say," Harry muttered. "It's bad enough that Fleur knows."

"You cannot, not tell mama," Fleur declared. "You see 'arry met zis 'ansome man…"

Harry groaned. "Fleur…"

"Now I'm curious," Apolline cut him off.

"Well, 'arry has _un amant (_a lover_)!"_" Fleur squealed.

Her mother and sister were equally pleased. Seeing them so excited Armand felt for the male teen.

* * *

Kingsley returned to his hotel room in the _"Golden Chaudron (_Golden Cauldron_)"_ and found three owls waiting for him on his window sill.

The Auror felt weary just by looking at them.

The first letter was from the Ministry, just some announcement for an Aurors' ball. The second was from his nephew and the third was from the Order.

He immediately scanned the contexts, recognizing Dumbledore's neat script.

It basically told him that he had one more week to track down Rabastan Lestrange because after that he had to return to Britain and escort Harry Potter from his relatives to the Order's headquarters.

Kingsley ran a hand over his face. It would be a hard week.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	3. Out of your mind

**Title:** Summer Escape

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** summer before 5th year

**Summary:** After his 4th year the Delacour's see Harry alone at Kings Cross and decide to take him to France where an unusual romance blooms between Harry and Rabastan Lestrange. But will it last longer than the first night?

**Pairs: **Harry Potter/ Rabastan Lestrange

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

_"(__French)__"_

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Out of your mind **

* * *

Rabastan decided to eat out that night and close enough to his hotel room. He chose to eat in a Muggle establishment as it was unwise to linger in the Parisian magical community for too long. He could not believe his luck when he found a familiar face already in the small, Muggle restaurant. Those rosy cheeks and messy raven hair reminded him of his lover of two days prior. He had decided to write to him soon for another meeting but he was fortunate enough to meet him this night.

However his elation was short lived when he saw how the green eyed minx was escorted by no less than three beautiful figures, two women and a young girl. They all had exceptionally beautiful looks and Rabastan quickly understood why. They were all Veela's, or part Veela as their allure was not that strong.

Still, the Lestrange was not known for backing down from something he wanted. He approached the table and he suppressed a smirk when he saw Harry's jaw drop

Apolline caught the byplay between them and

_"__ Bonsoir Monsieur. Connaissez-vous notre Harry?_ _(_Bonsoir Monsieur. Do you know our Harry?_)" _she questioned.

_"__Oui madame. _Nous avons eu une rencontre agréable, il ya deux jours._Il est inoubliable__ (_Yes, madam. We had a pleasant meeting two days ago. He is unforgettable_)"_ Rabastan replied in perfect French.

Apolline offered him a radiant smile and shifted on her chair. Rabastan caught sight of her slight bulge that belied her pregnancy.

"My husband will join us soon. You are welcome to share dinner with us," she invited.

Rabastan nodded. "Thank you."

Fleur rose from her seat near Harry and a waiter came with another chair and plate for her.

"I'm Apolline Delacour, my daughters Fleur and Gabrielle." A tall man with light blond hair and brown eyes approached and Apolline smiled. "My 'usband Armand Delacour."

"Rabastan Evrard Graves," he offered.

"Any relation to Merton Graves from the 'Weird Sisters'?" Harry asked.

"None that I know," Rabastan replied. "I know nothing about playing the cello."

Harry smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Apolline.

"You said you were not local," Rabastan whispered to Harry.

"I'm not. The Delacour's, they helped me and still are. I owe them a lot," Harry said fondly. "Still, what are the chances of seeing you here tonight?"

"I guess luck was on your side," Rabastan.

Harry offered a smile and turned to the waiter to order.

* * *

Rabastan waited as Harry spoke with the family. It was later that evening and the dinner had ended. Rabastan had offered Harry a drink and Apolline accepted and 'allowed' him to go.

The older wizard smirked when he saw the teen walk back to him.

"I know a nice establishment just an apparition away from here," Rabastan offered his arm to the youth.

Harry smiled and accepted. "This was not how I thought I would see you again," Harry told him.

"I was busy the last two days but I wanted to write to you soon. I dare say you've been on my mind."

Harry blushed but the dark of the night covered it.

"You know, we could always skip the drink," Rabastan suggested.

Harry swallowed when a hand rested on his waist, pulling him close to the older wizard as they kept walking. It was a very warm night but Harry knew it was unnatural to feel as hot as he did that moment. The hand strayed a bit and brushed over Harry's firm butt. The teen froze and Rabastan stopped walking as well, pulling the teen against him.

"I want to taste you right now Harry," Rabastan breathed.

Harry felt anticipation grip him. Despite their one night together he was still very new to this.

Rabastan touched his chin and tilted his head a bit up so he could lean down without too much effort on his part.

When he was kissed again after two long days Harry moaned with pleasure. It seemed to urge Rabastan on as he pulled the smaller body against his having Harry throw a leg over his hip, rubbing against his body. The friction did not help the escaped convict in any way. He had been hot and bothered since the last time with this minx. Having this willing body so close to him again made him not want to let Harry out of his bed for days.

Harry felt a stir in his loins and broke the kiss.

"Let's skip the drink," Harry gasped out.

Rabastan pulled him in an alley before Apparating both of them to his hotel room. He stepped away from Harry long enough to kick his shoes off. He was pleasantly surprised to see Harry had already taken his shirt off and was working on his trousers.

"Let me help with that," Rabastan told him as he pulled Harry's hands away from his belt. He let his rough palms skid over Harry's smooth chest. His gaze caught sight of a feint scar near his collarbone. He frowned a bit but felt those small hands reach for his trousers.

"Don't do it little imp," Rabastan warned. "I want to taste every inch of you first and then I can have you screaming as I fill every inch of your sweet little ass."

Harry blushed but dropped his hands and let go.

**

* * *

**

Next Morning:

Harry winced. His body was sore and all his muscles screamed at him with every move he made. He smiled at seeing Rabastan's sleeping, nude figure. He had kicked off the thin sheet sometime during the night and just used Harry for warmth. Now that the teen left he did not move a muscle.

Harry moved to the bathroom and started a much needed shower.

He had just turned the water on when Rabastan joined him. He looked alert and decisively like a predator.

"Rabastan?"

The man took the soap and lathered up some foam in his palms.

"Yes?" he inquired. He touched Harry's shoulders and massaged them, spreading the soap.

"What are you doing?"

Rabastan moved downwards, sensually rubbing Harry's back and waist, stopping just over his rounded globes.

"Well, washing you," Rabastan replied. "Turn to face me."

Harry turned and he looked a bit nervous.

"Has anyone ever washed you before?" Rabastan asked.

"A…no," Harry replied.

"Then enjoy it."

And Harry did. He enjoyed as Rabastan's hands where on his chest and then moved lower, teasing and enticing him.

"Rabastan…" Harry gasped when a finger entered him.

"You like that?"

"Yesss."

Rabastan swooped down and kissed him hard and Harry melted against him.

Harry was backed up against the tiles and Rabastan moved between his parted legs.

"You will like this more," he promised the youth.

* * *

Kingsley left the law enforcement building of the Parisian magical community feeling quite disheartened.

No one had even remotely heard of any Death Eater activity in the area and no one had seen Rabastan Lestrange in the country. Still, the local Aurors agreed to let him know if anything came up, unofficially of course. The dark skinned Auror found it both helpful and humiliating that even foreign wizards knew of Fudge's incompetence.

There was really nothing more he could do in France and decided he would head back to his home country sooner.

* * *

Harry laughed as Rabastan helped him dry his mop of hair.

"Lay off!" the teen told him.

"You are dripping on the carpet."

"So?" Harry questioned.

Rabastan shook his head. Harry was too much. He had more energy than he could manage. It was embarrassing really.

"Harry? I never asked you before."

The teen turned inquiring eyes to him. "Ask away."

"I never thought to ask before, but how old are you?" the older wizard asked him.

"Now you want to know?"

"I know you are a minor," Rabastan said with a wince. He knew he had earned his way to hell long before he met Harry. Still he did not want to ruin this youth's life. He had heart enough to spare this one.

Harry sighed and moved to the balcony door. He had been happy to be just Harry but he knew he had to answer a few questions at least. In the beginning of his stay with the Delacour's Apolline herself had been the one to help him cover up that thrice cursed scar on his forehead that told the world who he truly was. That was all it took really. Without the scar he was not Harry Potter the Saviour but rather Harry Potter the teen.

"I'm fifteen now," he told Rabastan. Harry saw him wince and felt sympathy for him.

"Not even sixteen," the other wizard commented. "Hell here I come."

"I was and still am willing," Harry reminded him. "Rest assured that your reputation is intact."

Rabastan snorted when that came out of the teen's mouth.

"I'm a student at Hogwarts, just entering fifth year," Harry continued.

"Just say you're not a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff."

Harry laughed. "I bet you were a Slytherin."

Rabastan smirk. "Of course. There is no other House."

Harry snorted. "I'm not telling."

"A Gryffindor then," Rabastan decided.

"You know all that green and the mahogany wood in the common room is so passé."

Rabastan hesitated. "You've been to the Slytherin Common Room." It was a statement.

Harry smirked knowing he had successfully confused Rabastan. "So, are we going to have sex again or do you need me to beg?"

"Oh, Harry, you hardly 'need' to beg but I won't stop you if you want to, you look so good when you beg," Rabastan whispered in his ear as he ground his half hard member against the teen.

"God!" the teen gasped.

"Are you tired?" Rabastan teased.

Harry glared at him. "I'll show you tired!

Rabastan smirked.

**

* * *

**

No 12 Grimmauld Place, Britain:

Kingsley was dead tired so he was a bit annoyed at Dumbledore when the old man called him to an Order meeting the moment he stepped foot on Britain. He Apparated to the London townhouse and met with Moody in the entrance. The old Auror nodded at him and they both stepped in as soon as the house appeared. Sirius Black was already struggling with the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"Sorry about that," Lupin told them. "Let us move to the kitchen. How was your trip Kingsley?"

"Exhausting," the Auror replied.

"Those Lestrange's," Moody said gruffly. "They always were bad news."

They took their seats and Kingsley accepted a cup of tea from Molly Weasley. Sirius returned and sat next to him. He looked worse now than when he was on the run the year before.

"How are you holding up?" he asked the man.

Sirius shrugged. "I just want Harry here soon." He studied the Auror. "What did you do in France?"

Kingsley blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Who was the lass?" Moody said from his other side.

"You both have very dirty minds," Kingsley told them.

"Takes one to know one," Sirius replied as Moody cackled.

Kingsley shook his head and turned to see Dumbledore. The meeting was starting.

"I am happy to see everyone again. Welcome back Kingsley. Now let this meeting begin. First on the agenda, retrieving Harry from his relatives. Any volunteers?"

**

* * *

**

End of chapter


	4. Honey moon ending

**Title:** Summer Escape

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** summer before 5th year

**Summary:** After his 4th year the Delacour's see Harry alone at Kings Cross and decide to take him to France where an unusual romance blooms between Harry and Rabastan Lestrange. But will it last longer than the first night?

**Pairs: **Harry Potter/ Rabastan Lestrange

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

_"(__French)__"_

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Honey moon ending**

**

* * *

**

**No 4 Privet drive:**

Remus tried to not wince with distaste. He never liked Muggle suburban areas. He had nothing against Muggle architecture but he hated how everything looked alike. One thing the wizards were good at was standing out. There were no 'normal' wizards. He cringed when he sighted number four. It was no different than the rest of them.

"This is it," the werewolf announced to the rest.

"Let us get this over with," Moody told the team. The old Auror used the lighter Dumbledore gave him and put out the lights. "Tonks," he called out.

The pink haired witch cast a non-verbal '_Alohamora_' on the door and the Order members slipped inside.

"This doesn't look right," Remus commented.

"_Lumos!_" Kingsley said.

They were faced with an empty house.

"I think we are in trouble," Moody muttered.

"You think!" Tonks replied.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm," Kingsley cut in. He turned to Remus who was looking around desperately.

Remus was frantic as he used his senses. "I cannot smell Harry!" he declared.

The others looked even more worried.

"He probably never came here, not since he left last September," Moody remarked.

"Dumbledore must know about this," Vance spoke up.

"And I would like to hear why no one thought to accompany Harry here from the station especially since Voldemort returned," Remus added, his eyes flashing amber.

**

* * *

**

**No 12 Grimmauld Place:**

"My Godson cannot just go missing!" Sirius shouted. He was beside himself. Remus had given up on trying to calm him down and Snape was wisely keeping quiet all of this time.

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his head. This was a fine mess they had landed in. He had been often condemned about his tendency to trust people. He had been foolish to think that Petunia had let go of her grudge. And in being so blind he had let down too many people, Harry first of all. The situation was eerily familiar to Tom Riddle's own.

"It seems the Muggle's just left," Moody cut in his thoughts and Sirius ranting. "Even the neighbours were surprised by how sudden it was. They must have been planning this whole scene for a while."

Molly started ranting about them and the missing teen.

"I stayed back and questioned the neighbours," Tonks spoke up. "The Dursley's moved out back on September fifth."

"Those horrible people!" Molly exclaimed. Arthur tried to calm her. The revelation only gave Sirius more to rant about.

"If the boy is not with his relatives then where is he?" Moody asked.

"The Dark Lord does not have him," Snape spoke up. "That much I'm sure of."

"Has he OWLed Ron or Hermione?" Dumbledore asked Molly and Arthur.

Both Weasley's shook their heads.

"Not that I know of," Arthur replied.

"Ron has been complaining that perhaps his relatives kept Hedwig locked again," Molly sniffed.

"This leaves us hanging," Moody said gruffly.

Dumbledore frowned. His eyes looked sad but there was a spark of anger and decisiveness in them. "I can deal with Petunia. See if you can find Harry. I can lend you a book on rare tracking spells." It was the least he could do.

**

* * *

**

Delacour residence:

Gabrielle managed to find Harry in his room. The teen was petting his owl. The snow white bird sat still except for the occasional loving nip she gave him.

"_Bonjour_," she chirped.

Harry turned his attention on her.

"Come on in," he beckoned.

"I haf not seen you much," the girl pouted as she climbed on his bed and sat facing him.

"I know, my fault," Harry told her.

Hedwig flapped her wings and went to the younger girl. Gabrielle smiled and petted her. "'allo beautiful," she cooed. The owl preened under her care and praises. It made Harry smile and the witch coo again.

"She likes you," Harry commented.

"_Qu'elle est intelligente!_ (She is so smart!_)"_ Gabrielle murmured. Hedwig pecked her and flew out of the window. The young witch turned to Harry. "I vant to go to the movies."

"Your pick," the teen told her. He felt that he owed her that much for neglecting her. He had been too engrossed in Rabastan and he rarely had time for her. Apolline, Armand and Fleur he could see them nights when he returned, even late. But Gabrielle was always asleep that late. "Give me a couple of minutes to get ready okay?"

The little witch nodded. "You pay," she told him authoritatively.

There was no denying her.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Of course."

**

* * *

**

Rabastan walked into his hotel apartment. He stumbled over a discarded shirt he recognized as Harry's. He picked it up with a smile and shook his head. The boy was lazy and sloppy. Before Azkaban that would irritate him beyond words. Now he was not mad. He actually enjoyed it. He paused when he realized that sweet, sexy Harry was his first long lasting relationship; a little less than a month. It was pathetic for a man his age but his life was not normal.

His train of thought was interrupted by a muffled hoot. He glanced up and saw an eagle owl out in the balcony. It was tapping the glass doors. He recognized the bird and his face darkened.

With two strides he was there. The owl sat still as he got the letter and then flew, not waiting for a response.

_Evrard,_

_Why the hell have you not made contact with me? It has been a month! _

_I hope you are enjoying it while you can because our dear Boss is close to calling us all back._

_Get ready little brother. It will be a busy year._

_R._

Rabastan scowled and crumpled the letter.

* * *

It was the first week of August when Harry felt a bit homesick. That was not to say he missed his relatives. But he missed Sirius and he missed his friends. He felt that he had betrayed them but putting them out of his mind for weeks on end. But he had been so content living with the Delacour's. They had taken more care of him than anyone else. Fleur was the bossy older sister, Armand the stoic figure that stole him away when the women became too much, Gabrielle the cute kid he wanted to protect and finally Apolline, the one who took him in, cared for his growth, tried to undo whatever she could from the damage his relatives and Voldemort had done him. And then there was Rabastan. Merlin! The man was a great distraction. He blushed when he thought how the older wizard who was twice his age made him forget about everything else. He still wondered when he dared to even go there, how a man like him even considered a scrawny teen like him as a lover.

He took out a piece of parchment and his quill.

"Here goes everything," he whispered.

It was a while later that Apolline was walking by the room and noticed from the open door as he tied the scroll on Hedwig's leg.

"Writing to your friends?" she inquired.

Harry saw his owl take off. He turned and faced the kind hearted witch. "I guess it was time I did that."

"It must have been," she agreed. Harry showed her to a seat she gratefully took it.

"Are you okay? You look tired."

"I'm not as young as I used to be. This pregnancy is hard on me. But it is worth every minute," she told him.

They stayed quiet for a while.

"Why did you not make me write back sooner?" Harry asked her.

"I am not a very good adult," Apolline admitted. "My girls are my friends first and then my daughters. I am not your mother. I cannot tell you what to do. Also, I thought you needed some time to recover. What those Muggle's did to you… I don't think they should even be called your relatives. That was cruel my dear boy. Nobody disserves that. Don't you ever forget that Harry."

"Thank you," Harry told her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Rabastan watched as Harry danced to the music. He had decided not to stay in that night. The teen was all for going out and Rabastan took him to what the receptionist at his hotel this club was the right place.

"Join me!" the teen yelled over the music.

Rabastan stood and joined Harry on the dance floor.

"Hey," Harry smiled. He placed his arms around Rabastan's waist and swayed. "You look troubled."

"So do you," the wizard replied.

"September is close…"

"Only a month away," Rabastan cut him off.

Harry touched his face on the sturdy torso before him. "Too soon."

"I may have to leave France soon as well," Rabastan said then. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

Harry just kissed him and he responded. He took control and plundered his tongue in that sweet mouth and just enjoyed the taste, trying to memorize the taste and every corner of that addictive mouth. Harry moaned and rubbed against him and Rabastan seized him and kept him still, making the teen squirm at having his relief denied.

"We are in the middle of a crowd," the dark eyed wizard broke the kiss to tell Harry.

"I don't care," Harry hissed and attacked his mouth again.

He was unable to control but Rabastan did not let control slip him. He pulled back to breathe and groaned at how Harry looked. He could really take him then and there.

"Merlin I love the way you taste," the wizard told the teen. "You drive me out of my mind."

Harry made a noise in his throat and pounced again. This time he wrapped his legs around Rabastan's waist and stayed there.

"I want to feel you inside me," he demanded of him.

Rabastan swallowed and took his wand out. After he cast a 'Notice-me-not' charm on them he Apparated both of them to his hotel room.

Harry pulled back enough to unbuckle his belt. Rabastan helped him take it off. When he got fed up he used his wand to vanish both their clothes.

"Much better," he muttered before he kissed the teen on the neck. Just like that all the lust and passion left them as Harry laughed, feeling ticklish.

Rabastan noticed and did it again, delighting in his lover's joy.

"Stop that!" the teen giggled as he was poked by a feather light finger.

"You are ticklish," Rabastan stated. He loved how Harry's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, love. You will find out that I dare a lot of things," Rabastan purred.

"Tickle me and I'll never sleep with you again!" Harry declared. He was lying and they both knew it but the teen was grabbing at straws.

But Rabastan decided that he loved hearing healthy, joyous laughter. He could have Harry writhing a bit later despite the teen's idle threat. For now he just set out to make Harry laugh.

**

* * *

**

**No 12 Grimmauld Place:**

Remus entered the kitchen when the teens notified him that dinner was served. They were all rather subdued since they learned that Harry was missing; Sirius most of all. He could be seen moping around the house when he was not hiding away in the attic with Buckbeak.

"Do you need help setting the table Molly?" the werewolf asked the Weasley matriarch.

"No," she told him as she waved her wand over the pot of stew.

"I have it," Hermione replied. She was helping set the table.

"Those are a lot of plates," Remus commented.

"Severus and Tonks are visiting. And Kingsley is staying for dinner," Molly replied. "Can you call Sirius down?"

"I'll get to it," Remus replied. He left the kitchen and headed for the attic. "Sirius?"

He heard the floor squeaking but got no reply. He entered with a sigh. His friend from school was a terrible sight. It looked that he had been crying again.

"Oh, Sirius," the werewolf said softly. He went and sat beside his friend.

"I lost Harry," Sirius whispered.

"We will find him again," Remus told him.

"Who does that Moony? What family abandons a child a sweet as Harry?"

Remus stayed quiet. "Come on. Don't dwell on that. After we find him you can ask him anything you want. Okay? Now let's get you ready and have some dinner, starving yourself will not do Harry any good. He will chew you out when he returns."

Sirius gave a dry laugh but he was not amused.

"And Padfoot? Behave. Snape is over for dinner tonight," Remus warned.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but a glare from his friend shut him up.

"Good boy. Now let's clean you up."

"I'm not a dog!" Sirius complained.

Remus ignored his protests and calmly directed him to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione sat beside Ron while she ate. Ginny was on her other side, being morose and quiet. The twins tried to lighten up the atmosphere with their usual jokes and ruckus but it was not very effective.

"I'm full," Sirius muttered.

Hermione dropped her fork and Ron gasped.

"Hedwig!" they both cried out.

That one word had the whole table up and running.

Hermione got to the owl. Hedwig was affronted from the tugging and pulling and took off the moment the witch untied the letter from her leg.

"It's from Harry!" the bushy haired Gryffindor exclaimed.

Her words made the whole room fall silent.

"I'll call Dumbledore," Snape spoke up and stood from the table.

Hermione tore the ribbon away and scanned the letter. Ron leaned over her shoulder trying to read at the same time.

'_Hi guys!'_

"This is all he has to say?" Hermione muttered a bit peeved at the casual address. Still the relief she felt at seeing the familiar writing was flooding her.

'_Now before you get all upset and soon enough angry, know that I'm okay, well better than that. I'm feeling great!_

_The Dursley's never came to pick me up. However someone else did._

_Promise not to get angry now. I don't know how to say this and Hermione if it helps I have already done my homework.'_

Ron snorted and a few people smiled.

'_I'm in France.'_

The rest of the letter was forgotten when all those present yelled: "France!"

* * *

**End of chapter**


	5. A Last Outing

**Title:** Summer Escape

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** summer before 5th year

**Summary:** After his 4th year the Delacour's see Harry alone at Kings Cross and decide to take him to France where an unusual romance blooms between Harry and Rabastan Lestrange. But will it last longer than the first night?

**Pairs: **Harry Potter/ Rabastan Lestrange

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

_"(__French)__"_

'Thoughts'

"_**Parseltongue"**_

* * *

**A Last Outing**

**

* * *

****No 12 Grimmauld Place:**

_Hi guys!_

_Before you get all upset and soon enough angry, know that I'm okay, well better than that. I'm feeling great!_

_Now onto the important part…_

_The Dursley's never came to pick me up. However someone else did._

_Promise not to get angry now. I don't know how to say this and Hermione if it helps I have already done my homework._

_I'm in France._

_Yes I wrote France. Unbelievable; I know._

_I'm here with Fleur and her family. Apolline, who is Fleur's mother, has been great really. She's so loving and mothering that you just cannot not like her. Armand is understanding and stoic and really handy to have around, especially when Fleur and Gabrielle try to treat me like their own personal doll. It has been home for a month now and I like it here. _

_I know I should have contacted you sooner but I really wanted this to last._

_I know I have only two weeks of holidays left. We are going shopping for school supplies soon._

_I guess I will see you before long._

_There is nothing more I can tell you really. We will talk when we meet._

_Bye,_

_Harry._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore pushed his spectacles up his long nose and then placed the letter back on the table. The room was quiet as everyone waited for his response to the letter.

"Well?" Sirius was impatient.

"This was sent to Miss Granger," Dumbledore stated more than asked. He tapped his chin. "Two."

"Albus?" Moody asked. He was as perplexed as the rest of the Order members.

"Two days. You can find the Delacour household but we won't go to pick Harry up for another two days," the Headmaster decided.

"Is that wise Albus?" McGonagall inquired.

"Trying to be wise had me harming Harry too much already," the bearded wizard replied. "He deserves a bit of freedom. And if I remember correctly, Apolline Delacour was duelling champion from 1980 to 1985 in France. Harry is protected sufficiently."

**

* * *

****Delacour household:**

"_Les enfants, êtes-vous prêts?_ _Nous partons pour l'Allée Parisienne dans une minute!__(_Kids! Are you ready?We are leaving Parisian Alley in a minute!_)" _

"_Gabrielle, as-tu ta liste?_ _Harry, es-tu correcte?_ (Gabrielle, do you have your list? Harry, okay there?)"Apolline called out. She was wearing casual, Muggle clothes and her belly was obvious. She was flustered and tapping her foot on the floor.

Armand was dressed similarly. _"__Calme toi chérie. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être aussi nerveuse__ (_Calm down darling. There is no reason to be so anxious_.)"_ he tried to calm his wife.

She scowled at him and Armand backed down. He really did not want to go up against her when she was in such a mood.

Gabrielle came barrelling down the stairs, dressed in a cute orange and pink sundress. _"__Je suis prête!_(I'm ready!_)"_

Apolline caught sight of her and cooed and how pretty she looked.

Harry came down the stairs then, wearing jeans and a sky blue linen shirt. He stifled a yawn and smiled at the family.

"Good morning," he greeted everyone.

Armand escaped from behind his wife and went to the teen. "I did not think you would wake up so early," he spoke English slowly but clearly. His accent had gotten better over the days Harry had been staying with them. "You were out until late last night." It was not a reprimand in any way.

Harry blushed. "Er, Rabastan wanted to spend time with me."

"I have been young 'Arry," Armand smiled kindly. "Summer romances are always the best."

"_Il est bien trop tôt pour ceci!_ (It is too early for this_.)"_ Fleur grumbled as she practically stumbled down the stairs. She was impeccable and beautiful like always but it was obvious that she would rather be still sleeping.

Harry chuckled at how affronted Fleur looked. It had been early for him as well but he did not want to miss the opportunity to visit '_L'Allée Parisienne_', the French counterpart to Diagon Alley.

The family used the Floo network to travel to a small coffee shop in one end of the Alley. Apparently the French had several points of entrance but the Delacour's favoured this particular café that was owned by Apolline's Veela cousin.

"I will take Gabrielle and 'Arry for robes," Apolline announced.

Armand nodded and pulled Fleur after him heading for the Apothecary.

"_Madame Annemarie_ is very good," Apolline told the teens. "Hurry before the crowd starts to arrive. She works best when calm."

Harry followed obediently, feeling a bit apprehensive. He stood to the side while Apolline met with Annemarie who turned out to be an old classmate of hers. In turn the witch was delighted to meet him and Gabrielle and set to work immediately. She took great pleasure in making their robes as perfect as possible. Harry secured summer robes and winter robes for school, for casual wear, special occasions and just about any social function. He was exhausted by the time the witch was done.

Fleur and Armand were already waiting for them outside the shop. Harry was handed his purchases and then ushered to the bookstore.

"It has a British section," Armand told Harry. "There are many students who study in England. I believe 'Avalon Academy' is a very popular and prestigious magical university."

Harry merely nodded. He had not been aware of other schools in England besides Hogwarts.

The bookstore was far bigger than 'Flourish and Blots'. He was left to wander a bit on his own when he asked for it. He by passed all the shelves with French publications and headed for the British section. Sure enough he found it and followed his list. It had all the books he required and he decided to look around for a bit to kill time.

It was then that he noticed it.

There was a book under the 'Rare Languages' section. It was in rather good condition even if it was used.

He picked it up and skimmed through it. Harry noticed then the elegant snake designs on the top and bottom of each page.

"_**Impossible,"**_ he hissed. He caught himself using Parseltongue and looked around in alarm than back to the book.

'_**The history of Parseltongue and its Use in Defence, by Porcia Dido Slytherin' **_

Harry blinked. His eyes lingered on the name.

"What are the chances…"

"'Arry!" Fleur called out. He saw her in an isle a bit further in front of him. "Ve are done with Gabrielle's books."

"So am I," Harry replied. He scanned the shelves but there was no other book written in Parseltongue. "I'll take this one as well, come on."

"Vot language is this?" the witch asked.

"Parseltongue," Harry told her.

Fleur gasped but leaned close to see the rune like script.

"Interesting," she said but she did not linger on the subject. "You need ink and new quills, hurry."

"Of course I do," Harry muttered and followed her.

The next stop they made was to the pet store. Harry chose owl treats for Hedwig and Gabrielle considered buying a cat.

"You are a Parselmouth, _non_?" Armand questioned Harry.

"Er, yes," the teen replied. "Why are you asking?"

The wizard pointed to a snake tank that had several specimens on display and guided the teen there.

"_**Such pretty colours…"**_ Harry hissed.

Immediately the snakes stopped their lazing about and turned to him.

"_**Speaker…"**_

"_**Is that really a Speaker?"**_

"_**What is a Speaker?"**_

"_**Doesn't he look like a featherless chicken?"**_

"_**Perhaps he is dinner."**_

"_**He is too big to be dinner."**_

Harry blinked as all of them started saying their piece about him. The teen rolled his eyes.

"They are not very nice," he told Armand.

"A nice gift you have there," the older wizard commented.

Harry shrugged. "I never thought of it like that. You know, I had a Basilisk bite me once."

Armand looked incredulous. "One of these days Harry you must tell me all about your adventures, preferably after my dear wife gives birth. I fear she might attack that Headmaster of yours."

Harry and Armand chuckled and moved on, Harry hissing a goodbye at the snakes.

"'Arry!" Gabrielle called out. She held a cute white and cinnamon coloured kitten. "See? I call Jiselle. Isn't she cute?"

"Very," Harry agreed and petted the kitten.

"Ve must get you a present," Fleur mused.

"_Oui_," Apolline nodded emphatically. "You kids go to _Monsieur Fabien_ for ice cream. Go on."

* * *

Rabastan scanned the numerous shops held within the famous '_L'Allée Parisienne_'. He was looking for a present for his Harry and was at a loss on what to buy for him.

He had not bought anything for anyone in years.

'Damn Azkaban,' he thought.

He stopped by a jewellery display. He grimaced. This was not good.

"Rabastan!"

The escaped convict turned, wand ready in his pocket to fire any spell needed. Rabastan was glad to see it was only Apolline and Armand Delacour.

"Good morning," he nodded at both of them when they reached him.

"Out shopping?" Armand asked.

"A gift for our dear 'Arry?" the witch grinned.

Rabastan tried to fight his embarrassed blush. "Um, yes."

"So are we!" the witch told him. "Well, you should join us. Armand was telling him how Harry can speak to snakes…"

Rabastan felt something coil in the pit of his stomach. He had a nagging feeling for a while now but all of a sudden all the pieces were falling into place.

His name was Harry!

He had green eyes!

He was still in school!

Attended Hogwarts!

Spoke Parseltongue!

All that was missing was the cursed, bolt like scar.

Panic unlike anything he had ever known seized Rabastan. He could not have slept with Harry Potter. The boy was being hidden by Dumbledore. He could not be roaming the streets of Paris. A feeling akin to denial settled in his mind. Rabastan felt like fleeing but a pat from the pregnant witch made him follow them.

"I was thinking about getting him a pet," Apolline shared her thoughts. "He was reluctant about a snake but he liked Gabbie's kitty.'here look at zis."

Rabastan was shaken out of his thoughts when a small cub was placed in his hands. It was barely ten days old. It butted his hand searching for food. Absently he heard the owner explaining how the mother was a magical wolf that was experimented on demand but the end result had not pleased the one who ordered the modified cubs as most of them died at birth. Rabastan petted the dark fur and smiled.

"It looks like his hair," he whispered.

Armand heard him and nodded. "We can take this then. You can give him the wolf. Apolline and I will take him the care products and a suitable collar."

Rabastan nodded and headed to the counter.

* * *

Harry ate the last of his ice cream with glee. A glance at the Delacour sisters revealed that they had enjoyed their shares immensely.

"This was great but _Florean's_ is still way better," Harry told the girls.

Gabrielle scoffed at the idea while Fleur rolled her eyes.

"You British wizards and your fatty foods," the older witch commented.

Her sister was trying to make Jiselle settle in her lap when she saw her parents and Harry's boyfriend. She shook Harry's shoulder.

"Look!"

Harry turned and smiled at his lover and his friend's parents.

Rabastan seemed to study him for a while before offering the teen a smile and swooping down for a kiss. Harry forgot where he was when the older wizard did that. He just closed his eyes and let himself be swept away. That is until he felt a tongue licking his hand.

Green eyes blinked open and he stared at Rabastan's hands with wonder. The small black wolf cub made his eyes widen.

"Is that a baby wolf?" Harry gasped. He let the cub lick his finger and almost cooed at how cute it was.

"He's yours," Rabastan replied.

Harry looked from the wolf to his lover and he smiled when the baby was eased into his arms.

"So small…" the teen wondered with delight.

Fleur and Gabrielle leaned closer to look and were equally surprised by the animal. The kitty leaned close enough to smell the cub and then it licked its nose.

"So adorable!" the witches cried out.

"A present from me, Apolline and Armand," Rabastan told Harry. "Something to remember us."

"Unless I am Obliviated I don't think I could forget this summer. Or you," Harry smiled at him.

Rabastan searched something on his face and seemed to come to a decision. He kissed Harry again, this time making sure one of his hands came to hug his young lover and with soft touches he managed to excite the teen. When Harry was released from the kiss he could not take his eyes off Rabastan.

Apolline shared a smile with Armand.

"I'm taking Harry away for a while," Rabastan turned to face Apolline. The witch nodded.

"He should 'ave some fun," Fleur winked and the wizard smirked.

"Perhaps we should take 'Arry's things with us," Armand stated.

Rabastan blinked in surprise and finally nodded his thanks.

"Can Ciel come with us?" Harry asked.

"You found a name already?" Apolline asked the teen.

Harry shrugged. "I guess it seems right."

"Ciel is a baby. He sleeps a lot," Armand commented.

The groups parted and Rabastan led Harry to his hotel room.

**

* * *

**

No 12 Grimmauld Place:

Sirius was giddy as he watched the team that was going to retrieve his godson. Remus, Mad-Eye, Tonks and Dumbledore were the ones travelling to France with a Portkey.

"Stop messing with my hair," Tonks complained when he ruffled her hair one time too many.

"I'm just excited," Sirius told her. "I wish I could come with you."

Remus patted his back. "Don't get all worked up Siri. By night Harry will be with us."

"I know but still…" Sirius shrugged.

"-filthy mongrels! Tainting my home! Blood traitors!"

Sirius scowled as the shrill voice reached the kitchen. "Wait here Moony."

The werewolf sighed and nodded. He distantly heard as his friend had yet another shouting match with his mother's portrait. Molly shook her head behind Sirius and Remus wanted to scowl at her. Her row with his friend was starting to get even to him. The witch was mothering everyone, even those who had no wish to be coddled. She only barely had Severus escape her. Remus dreaded what would happen when Harry returned.

Dumbledore and Moody entered the kitchen followed by and angry Sirius.

"Are we all ready to leave?" Albus asked them.

There was a chorus of agreement as they all touched the hat.

"Lemon pie," the old wizard spoke out and the Portkey activated.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	6. Saying Goodbye

**Title:** Summer Escape

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** summer before 5th year

**Summary:** After his 4th year the Delacour's see Harry alone at Kings Cross and decide to take him to France where an unusual romance blooms between Harry and Rabastan Lestrange. But will it last longer than the first night?

**Pairs: **Harry Potter/ Rabastan Lestrange

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

_"(French)"_

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

**Delacour household:**

Apolline entered the house first.

"_Je suis épuisé_(I'm exhausted_)"_ she declared as she dropped her purse.

Armand followed behind her with all their shopping bags.

"_Il s'agit de la grossesse et de la chaleur__ (_It's the pregnancy and the heat.)" he commented. "_ Les filles, aide avec les sacs. La moitié de ce genre de choses est à vous. _(Girls, help with the bags. Half of this stuff is yours.)"

Gabrielle groaned. "_Mais je veux jouer avec Jiselle_ (But I want to play with Jiselle!)" she pouted at her father.

"_Apolline chere _(Apolline dear?)" Armand asked for help.

"_Les filles, écoutez votre père _(Girls, listen to your father.)" the pregnant witch scolded.

"_Je ne peux pas attendre pour obtenir une place de ma proper __(_I can't wait to get a place of my own.)" Fleur muttered.

The doorbell interrupted the family moment and Fleur, being the closest to the door answered it.

"_Professeur Dumbledore _(Professor Dumbledore.)" She exclaimed.

"_Oh_?" Apolline poked her head out and narrowed her eyes at the old wizard. _"__Comment pourrais-tu faire cela à un enfant?__ (_How could you do this to a child?)"

Dumbledore was dumfounded and simply stared at her. Mad-Eye, Remus and Tonks had no idea what was happened as none of them knew the language but they were shocked by the angry, pregnant Veela.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense in the living room. Apolline was being stubborn so it fell to Fleur to serve their guests. Dumbledore was keeping an eye on the disgruntled mother and so were the rest of the British wizards. Gabrielle had taken her kitten and went to her room. It was a good thing too; Apolline was in a bad mood.

"You have to understand professor," Armand said. "We like 'Arry. Taking him home with us was the best choice for us and for him. No one paid 'eem any attention zere."

Dumbledore nodded. He had been practically scolded by both Molly and Minerva for days. He was forced to face the consequences of his actions the worst way possible. And he had yet to even face Harry. "I understand I am at fault with my choices," he admitted to the other wizard.

"Damn right you are," Apolline muttered. Then in her anger she slipped back to French_. _"_Ce sont les animaux, pas les gens Il a passé des années à être tourmenté, rabaissé et affamée par ceux qui ... Je ne peux pas les insulter, sans insulter les animaux eux-mêmes._(Those were animals, not people. He spent years being tormented, belittled and starved by those…I can't insult them without insulting the animals themselves.)"

Dumbledore sighed _"__Vous êtes bien sûr raison, Madame, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé.__Je peux toutefois essayer de me racheter à l'avenir__.__(_You are of course right Madam, but I cannot undo the past. I can however try to redeem myself in the future.)"

Apolline huffed. "You are not forgiven Dumbledore. Not unless Harry says so and perhaps not after that. I doubt Lily Potter would like the way her son grew up."

Albus flinched. He had been tormented with that thought for years.

"Lovely house you have here," Remus commented pleasantly.

"My family's townhouse," Armand told him.

"Where is Potter?" Mad-Eye asked then. "I have not seen him."

"Now that you mention it," Tonks muttered. She glanced around and only saw numerous shopping bags.

"'Arry is out," Fleur replied.

"What do you mean 'out'? He could be attacked at any moment," Moody said gruffly. "I thought you were keeping him safe at least."

"'Arry's big boy," Armand drawled. "He can use magic to protect himself. Locking him in a room is not protection."

Dumbledore winced. The hits just kept coming. He knew he deserved that but it still stung.

"He's just out taking a stroll?" Remus frowned.

Fleur scoffed. It was really none of their business and Harry would probably want to keep his privacy but they really needed to learn that Harry had grown up.

"He's with his lover," she smiled sweetly as she said that.

Every wizard and witch from the delegation from England gasped and choked.

**

* * *

**

Rabastan's hotel room:

Harry arched his back off the bed. "Oh," he gasped. He clutched those pale shoulders hard enough to make marks on them. Rabastan's head bobbed over his cock and the sight was just impossible to resist. The two lovers were almost delirious.

"I'm going to come," Harry warned Rabastan and he met those green eyes and kept going. "Damn it Rabastan," the teen hissed. "Let go."

The older wizard just smirked and went on. It took Rabastan a second to moisten his finger and he was probing at Harry's entrance.

"Today I'll make you come as much as your body can take," he promised his younger lover. "And then some."

Harry was near tears when the wizard touched his prostate at the same time he deep throated him. He came in Rabastan's mouth with a loud cry.

Rabastan continued licking and caressing the now soft flesh, biding his time until the teen found his breath. Then he was pushed away and then some more until he was on his back and Harry was all over him, kissing his mouth and everywhere on his face sloppily.

"You…evil…sex crazed…bastard," the teen gasped.

"You like me this way," Rabastan replied.

Harry panted for breath. "Can't a man change his mind?"

"I won't let you." Rabastan rested his head against Harry's. "I want to remember every inch of your body, every response you give to my touches."

Harry's eyes filled with sadness. He knew that past this summer he would not see Rabastan again. The Order would not let him out of their sights probably until the end of the war. And with Rabastan they had never discussed about anything remotely close to their real lives back home. The war Voldemort had started was getting more serious and too dangerous for Harry to let more people close to him. Too many had died around him. He would like to keep his first love away from that. Because Rabastan was special. Cho had been a childish crush but now the teen knew he truly loved Rabastan even in such a short time. The realization left him with a bitterness he found hard to swallow. "Well, the night is young," Harry told his lover.

"That it is," the older wizard agreed and took his lips in a sweet kiss.

Harry gave in enjoying being dominated. He was giddy with anticipation when he felt Rabastan's fingers at his entrance again.

"Open wide," Rabastan whispered in his ear.

The teen agreed, spreading his legs so that he could settle comfortably between them.

"I so love being here," the escaped convict admitted. He run his hands along the slim thighs he had learned all too well in his stay in France.

"You know, you can pull your fingers out," Harry told him.

"After all these days and you are still as tight as the first night," Rabastan told him even as he withdrew his fingers.

Harry almost hummed when he was entered. It really felt incredible. "Hurry up. You don't look like you are going to last long."

"Not without you," Rabastan told him as he guided one of Harry's hands on the teen's awakening penis. Harry nodded and started pumping his cock while Rabastan kept thrusting inside him.

Harry held on him tightly. He was still sensitive from all the attention Rabastan had given him earlier. He was erect with no real effort on his part and all he could do was enjoy the sensations his lover created in his body.

Rabastan smirked when he heard the teen cry out when he repeatedly hit his prostate.

"Ah!"

"Make that noise again," Rabastan urged him.

"Can't remember… oh, yes!"

Rabastan chuckled and pulled Harry atop of him. The teen found the opportunity to kiss him.

"Keep… going," Harry told him. He was short of breath but that all too familiar feeling that slowly built in his stomach moved to his loins until he knew he would soon come. He locked eyes with Rabastan. "I'm close," the teen gasped.

"Let it out," the man urged. "I want to hear you scream."

And he did. Harry screamed until his throat hurt when he came, followed soon after by his lover who was almost noiseless.

Rabastan collapsed on Harry, his stamina betraying him. Still the teen did not seem to mind the added weight. Instead he was hugged and kissed. "My ears are ringing," Rabastan commented.

Underneath him Harry pouted. "You did ask for me to be loud."

"Hm, I did," the other whispered and lowered his head onto Harry's neck.

"You aren't going to just sleep there, are you?" the teen demanded. "Where is the passion, the intensity," he paused for effect. "The duration."

"You…" Rabastan growled and pinned him under him. "You want more passion? More intensity?" His eyes were alight with determination. "I'm going to have you until you yield to come and I still won't let you. Then we'll see how long you are going to last."

Harry blinked. Last time he asked Rabastan to take it slow he took his sweet time until the young Gryffindor was crying for release. "Um, wait," he tried to reason but Rabastan had this look on his handsome face. The teen felt the weight leave him and then he was flipped over and Rabastan started teasing him with his mouth on his back and his fingers teasing his opening.

"Come on, don't do this, I'm tired," Harry whined.

"Shut up and enjoy it," Rabastan told him. "Perhaps that will teach you not to tease me."

The next hour was spent in agonizing bliss for Harry. Rabastan slowly built his pleasure to the point he had his young lover begging for the sweet torture to come to an end. But the escaped convict just chuckled and continued with his touches and kisses. The moment Rabastan entered him he felt his breath hitch. At the first thrust tears spilled from his eyes. Harry was overwhelmed and Rabastan enjoyed seeing the look of abandoned pleasure on his face. In the end they came together.

When Harry came for a second time he thought he saw stars. He said so to his lover and Rabastan could not stop laughing. The teen then snuggled up in his arms as Rabastan curled his body around him. Both were content to just lay there.

"I cannot move," the older wizard admitted. "My thighs and waist ache."

"Old age?" Harry teased.

Rabastan retaliated by nipping him on the ear.

"You bit me!" the teen accused.

"You deserved it," Rabastan returned.

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Rabastan just took the opportunity to kiss him again. The teen forgot all about talking and just kissed back.

It was not long before Harry rolled over Rabastan and pinned him to the bed, set on having him once more.

* * *

Rabastan eyed the teen sleeping in his arms. The wolf cub was on a velvet pillow close to them but far enough not to disturb him with their trysts. A good thing too since Harry would not stop pouncing on him. The dark wizard was tired but sleep did not come to him. That suspicion he had ever since he met with the Delacour's in the market had been nagging at him. Carefully he disentangled himself from the teen and got up from the bed.

His mind was filled with doubts. He knew that Harry Potter was supposed to have a cursed scar. It could not be hidden with a simple glamour charm or any of those cosmetic charms witches favoured. It needed to be much more complex and quite strong. His eyes travelled to his left arm. It was smooth, unmarred and a bit tanned but there was no sight of the garish tattoo all Death Eaters were feared for. He had used a concealing spell on it. Looking at his Harry he could not live with not knowing.

He took his wand and pointed the tip at the sleeping youth.

Ciel moved in his sleep but did not wake.

Harry curled around his pillow with a smile on his lips.

Rabastan's eyes were glued on the bolt like scar on the teen's forehead. He dropped his wand and rushed to the bathroom and under the shower.

"It's not happening," he whispered. "Not happening."

He stayed under the spray for a long time. He could not accept what he had done. Even unknowingly he had entered in a relationship with the Dark Lord's number one enemy, his Dark Lord's enemy. That made the teen on his bed his enemy. Harry Potter was his enemy.

That sounded bad in his head and felt even worse.

He also knew that the teen had not even heard of him. He had thought that Dumbledore would train the boy better but after everything he knew about Harry's family he was not surprised about his lack of knowledge. Had the teen been trained he would have known who he was just by the name. There were not that many people going by 'Rabastan' in Britain for the past five centuries.

He tried not to think of it, keep his mind blank so his heart would stop thudding in his chest.

Rabastan got out of the shower and dried his body.

When he got out of the bathroom Harry had not even stirred. And under the dark hair that dreaded scar was seen clearly. So was his wand.

'It would be so easy,' he mused darkly. 'No one will know or even suspect. Just two simple words and the teen will be dead. Or I could take him back. The Dark Lord would be happy. Harry would soon die. So easy…'

And there was his problem. Harry Potter was just 'Harry' for him. He was the minx that had seduced him in that club; the silly youth that made Rabastan lick every inch of his body while he was covered in whipped cream. He had that smile that drove him crazy and those mischievous green eyes that shone every time he had to mock chase the teen around the room. To him he was not simply his enemy.

Now the dilemma Rabastan was facing was whether to treat Harry like a lover or an enemy.

There was rustling and before long the wolf cub was awake and sniffing around.

**

* * *

**

Delacour household:

"What do you mean Harry is with his lover?" Remus demanded.

Moody scoffed. "Teenagers hardly think with their brains. It is dangerous for him to be alone. Have you even met that girl? She could be out to kill him."

Fleur smirked. The opportunity was just too good. But her father beat her to it.

Armand arched an eyebrow. "Who said he's dating a female?"

Moody choked on air. Remus blinked in shock while Dumbledore kept quiet. However Tonks just started laughing. "Come on! Harry's as straight as they come. He even had a crush on…"

"…Cho Chang?" Fleur drawled. She smirked. " 'Is taste improved zis summer."

The metamorphmagus gasped at how the younger witch replied.

"The question stands," Dumbledore cut in before the two witches got angry. "Have you met his lover? The other boy…"

"Man," Apolline interrupted. "'Arry is dating a man."

"A man?" Remus echoed. It made several alarms scream in his head. "How much older than Harry is he?"

"Our little Harry! Impossible!" Tonks muttered.

"Date a man?" Dumbledore asked politely while peering at the witch.

"I meant go out with a guy just like that. He's too shy and self-conscious," Tonks replied.

"And he never told me he was gay. Why is that?" Remus asked. He could truly not understand how the youth could be gay. He was not against it by any means, just surprised. And perhaps he wished he had been there for the teen when he needed advise. For the first time the werewolf felt real respect for Apolline and her family. It seemed like they had supported Harry when the boy needed them the most.

Fleur shrugged. "You probably never asked."

Yes, Remus could understand that. Harry had after all grown up with the Dursley's and their views on normality were atrocious. He was almost certain that those three were also homophobes. Harry had probably no idea about how things were for homosexual relationships in the wizarding world. He chanced a look at the others. Moody was frowning, which was nothing new, Tonks was pouting and only Dumbledore looked calm. He supposed the old wizard had a lot to think about.

"He is nice to 'Arry and quite the gentleman," Apolline told them.

"You have met him," Dumbledore mused.

"Ask 'arry for details," the pregnant witch told the Headmaster before he had the chance to ask. "It is not our place to say more on him."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed.

"So enjoy your tea. He might take a while to return," Armand told their guests.

"Perhaps we should leave then?" Dumbledore suggested. "You could alert us upon his return."

"It could work," Armand nodded. "Apolline needs her rest."

**

* * *

**

Rabastan's hotel room:

Harry stirred from his sleep. First he turned on his back for a while. Then he stretched like a cat before finally opening those green eyes and searching around the room. Rabastan resisted the urge to smile. He merely petted the cub in his lap while observing Harry's habit. He usually was next to the teen when he came to wake but the few times he got up early he observed this behaviour his young lover had. It was nearly as good as waking up at his side and a bit more entertaining. He had vanished the scar before his young lover awoke. Knowing it was there made the picture odd for him. How could such a vulnerable boy oppose a man like his master the Dark Lord was? It was inconceivable.

"Mmm, there you are," Harry whispered. His voice was slurred from sleep. His hair was all tousled up. His torso was tanned but the bite marks were obvious on them. The Death Eater felt his cock stir again. The teen was truly a wonder for his libido.

Harry blinked his sleepy eyes and yawned. "I really need a shower. I'm sticky."

"Well, you did pass out last time," Rabastan commented.

Harry blushed. He glanced at Ciel and forgot all about his lover in favour of the animal. He stood and padded over, not bothering with clothes. "He's so cute. Has he opened his eyes yet?"

"I feel threatened and neglected," Rabastan told him.

The teen rolled his green eyes and gave him a peck as he took the wolf cub from him. "I'm going to feed him."

Rabastan followed Harry's naked form with a smirk. Usually the teen was more self-conscious and avoided walking around naked. Perhaps Ciel had some merit.

**

* * *

**

Delacour household:

Fleur picked at her food.

"_Harry est en retard_ (Harry is late.)" Gabrielle complained.

"_Il reviendra, maintenant manger votre nourriture tranquillement._ (He'll come back, now eat your food quietly.)" Armand told her. "_Il sera ici dans la matinee. __Laissez-le s'amuser un peu._ (He will be here in the morning**. **Let him enjoy himself a bit.)"

"_Nous pourrions jouer ensemble_ (We could play together.)" the young witch replied with a pout. She really missed the young wizard when he was not around.

"_Pas les jeux qu'il aime_ (Not the games he likes)" Fleur commented with a sly smirk on her face.

Gabrielle blinked while the adults chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Rabastan's hotel room:

Harry munched on some chicken the Room Service had brought them. He had fed Ciel, cleaned up himself and now enjoyed his dinner.

"Teens do love their food," Rabastan mused.

"I'm just exhausted. I needed a lot of energy today," Harry replied. "Want some?"

"You are offering your food. I'm honoured," Rabastan joked. He took Ciel from Harry's side and put the wolf cub on its pillow while he claimed the spot next to Harry. Once the teen was done he banished the plates and pulled Harry to his chest.

"You cannot possibly want to have sex again!" the teen exclaimed.

"I don't," Rabastan assured him.

Harry sighed and settled against him. They just lay there, staring at the ceiling. The teen spoke first.

"I'm expected back home soon."

Rabastan suppressed a snide comment about the Order of the Phoenix but barely. "My… boss and my family also expect me."

Harry went silent for a while. He really did not want to even think about never seeing Rabastan again. Another person he would ever meet again. It stung. "We could write to each other," the teen commented.

"We could," Rabastan replied. But it would not be possible. If he were caught mailing letter to the Boy-Who-Lived… He did not even want to imagine what would happen to both of them. There was also the fact that the teen was unaware of his real identity could cause a lot of problems.

"I hate going back to school," Harry muttered. "I love Hogwarts but I hate going back, you know?"

"Hogwarts really is amazing," Rabastan agreed. "I wish I could return." His school days were really simple and mundane. Rabastan missed simple and mundane things in life. He was willing to bet this summer would give him grey hair.

"I know a lot about the castle," the teen commented. "I could give you a special tour."

"How special?" the older wizard asked.

"Down boy," Harry joked.

Rabastan grabbed him and kissed him hard. "Who's a boy?"

"Um? Kiss me again?" the green eyed youth asked. Rabastan did, not minding the teen's poor attempt at diversion. He just wanted an excuse to touch Harry more and the teen welcomed it. "I love it when you kiss me," Harry admitted.

"I love it when I kiss you," the dark wizard replied.

"Who's the best kiss you've had?" Harry asked then.

Rabastan was surprised. But the answer hardly needed thought. "You."

"Really? I thought you, being more experienced and all…"

Well it was awkward for the man but the truth was he did not remember anyone before Harry. Years in prison did not help. And the Dementors curbed any and every emotion other than fear and weariness. Love, happiness and even lust were barely in his memory. The prisoners had not felt human touch for so long it became a distant memory. Sometimes Rabastan even had trouble remembering his parents' faces, even though he had no love for either of them. On the other hand every single regret he ever had he felt tenfold. Though Harry could not know that and probably never should learn of it. He wanted the teen to remember him fondly. If Harry ever learned the truth he did not know what he would do.

The escaped convicted leaned over Harry and kissed him. Harry murmured in surprise but kissed him back with fervour.

"You are really one of a kind Harry," Rabastan told him. "How did you say it?'Short of an Obliviate I will never forget you' or something like that?"

Harry nodded.

"Well it is the same for me as well. You are an amazing person Harry."

"Thank you," the teen told him. A blush marred his cheeks.

"Ah, you are just too sweet," Rabastan told him and kissed him again. It was many short kisses and pecks on his lips and chin that caused the teen to giggle and laugh with delight until they fell asleep content.

**

* * *

**

Next morning…

Harry woke up gradually. His whole body was strangely, but in a good way, sore.

"Room service?" a familiar deep voice asked him.

Harry rolled on his stomach and lifted his head.

"Merlin and Morgana you are a mess. Your hair is flying in all directions."

"Yeah, well, good morning to you too," Harry muttered.

Rabastan kissed him on the forehead. "You look sexy."

"Oh, well, that's good then," the teen blinked and yawned. Then he rubbed his tired green eyes. "You owe me a proper good morning."

"I do?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh, well, here," Rabastan smirked as he pulled the teen to his lap and gave him the 'proper' kiss he wanted. He had the teen humming for more. But the sound of his stomach growling put a stop to the kiss and anything more.

"Um, feed me?" Harry gave him a sheepish look.

The wizard laughed. "How can I resist your stomach?"

The teen rolled off of him and put on a discarded shirt to wait for the food to arrive. Rabastan observed him as they waited.

"You were ravenous last night," he commented. "For what is worth I really enjoyed my time with you. You are a gem Harry."

"Sucks," the teen muttered.

"I know." Rabastan felt the same really. He wished they had more time.

"I don't like the thought of us never meeting again," Harry said to him. "I have lost too many people I cared about. There wasn't even time to say goodbye."

"I hate goodbyes," Rabastan told him. He briefly remembered his aunt Beatrice crying as he was carried out of the court room and to Azkaban by the Aurors. She had died a year after that, the last family he and his brother Rodolphus had. The witch had been proud, smart and had the kindest heart. She was also the only Light witch in the family though only family had known. He had been sad to hear about her death. The situation was hardly the same but it was the closest he had felt an emotion as strongly as he did now for this teen in his bed.

"They're so final, so permanent," Harry whispered. He bit his lip. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then don't," Rabastan told him.

"You know, Britain is not that big a country and I had freakish luck. We might meet again," Harry sounded hopeful. Rabastan did not doubt him even for a second. He only hoped they did not meet on the battlefield.

"See you soon sounds better," the escaped convict offered.

Harry smiled. "Do I get a kiss for the road?"

"Do you have some time?" Rabastan asked. "Because I will give you something that lasts longer than a kiss," he smiled even as he flipped Harry on his back. He had to feel him one last time to remember him and to console himself.

"Take all the time you need," Harry told him and surrendered fully to him.

**

* * *

**

Delacour household:

Apolline was drinking iced tea when Harry entered the house. She waited until he came around to kiosk in the garden, carrying the baby wolf in his arms. He looked down, like when she had first met him but there was a small smile on his lips when he gazed at Ciel.

"_Bonjour_," he said to her on sight. He had that little word down and the witch took delight whenever he spoke the couple of words he had learned in French.

"My 'arry! You're such a delight! Come, come, have you had breakfast?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "But I would love some coffee. And do you have those cinnamon rolls?"

The witch laughed and herded him to the kitchen. She took the cub from him and placed it in a basket at their feet and close to Harry before pushing the teen to a chair and taking the seat next to him. Harry winced as he sat his bottom still sore. Apolline was observant but let it slide, for that moment.

"Espresso or cappuccino?" Apolline asked.

"Cappuccino, with extra whipped cream, two sugars and cinnamon," Harry replied.

The expectant mother beamed. "My kind of coffee." She waved her wand and their snacks appeared on the table, followed by their coffee. "You know, right after we returned from our shopping trip we had some visitors." She paused to nibble on a cinnamon roll. "Do the names Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody and Tonks ring any bells?"

Green eyes widened. "They were here? What did they want?"

At that the witch looked smug. "It doesn't matter. They won't return until later tonight. I wanted you to have some time, gather your things in your own pace." She locked eyes with the teen. "Have dinner with us, like a family."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. While he had been accepted by the Weasley family and treated like their own kin, he had never heard it with words. Apolline showed it with both actions and words. But still, Harry was very insecure and afraid to assume anything. Swallowing the lump in his throat he spoke up. "Do you really think of me as family?"

Her eyes were shadowed at his response. It saddened her that the boy before her even had to ask. "Of course," she replied. "You were like a son to me and a brother to my daughters and the only man in the house to give my Armand some reprieve. You were wonderful 'arry and we will miss you so much." She reached over and poked his nose. "That does not mean we will never meet again. I tell you now as to save you embarrassment, but I expect a letter each week the least. You will not have me worried sick. Understood?"

Harry nodded feeling that there really was no other way to reply to her.

"Sip your coffee before it gets cold," she instructed. "And tell me all about your man. He wore you out, _non_?"

Harry blushed. "Not really."

"You know, you two reminded me of Armand and me in our … what is that word? Aha! Honeymoon," Apolline exclaimed. "He treated you right all this time?"

"It really was perfect," the teen admitted. "I would not change this summer for anything in the whole world."

"This is what truly matters," Apolline told him. "It feels good to be appy."

"It does," Harry agreed.

She eyed him from top to bottom. "We really need to undo that spell on your scar or they'll think we lost you and hired a double," Apolline told him. "Though that would be a sight."

"You are bad," Harry teased her.

"Good to know I still have it," the witch winked.

* * *

Fleur joined Harry when the teen started packing his things. She sat on the bed next to his opened trunk and helped him fold some of his clothes with her wand.

"It eez a pity you are leaving," the blonde witch commented.

"I know," the teen agreed. "I wish I could stay here longer but I really miss the castle."

"I know the feeling," Fleur nodded sagely. "I miss Beauxbatons, the marble staircases, the gardens, the fountains, and the bistro in the nearby town with all the cute waiters…"

Harry laughed. "You had me worrying there for a moment."

Fleur threw a shirt at him which the seeker caught with ease.

The teen then placed the shirt in his trunk. "Weren't you going to work in London, practice your English and all?"

"I still can," Fleur replied. "I am waiting for offers."

"Good luck then," Harry told her.

"Hm, thank you. Have you decided what to do with Rabastan?"

"We broke up," Harry told her with a shrug.

Fleur frowned. "'Arry…"

The teen straightened his back. "I'm not sure we did break up. We just decided to see if we'll meet again. I did not want to say goodbye…" Another shrug.

The part Veela rose and offered him a hug. Harry was not very tall or bulky, it felt like she was comforting her sister, or brother as the case was. "You will be fine. And perhaps it is good, London is not that big."

"Your mother said the same thing," Harry told her.

"She knows best," Fleur stated.

"Of course," he replied. "Hm, the leather pants. I don't think I'll need them."

Fleur grabbed them and placed them in the trunk. "You will still take them. You never know when you might need them."

"Can you imagine Hermione or Ron going clubbing? My Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked her.

"They must know how to 'ave fun," Fleur said. Then she looked sceptical. "Or you could go with Draco Malfoy."

Harry choked. "Him?"

"_Oui_," Fleur nodded like she had suggested the most natural thing in the world.

"We hate each other's guts," Harry told her.

"I did not tell you to have sex with 'eem," Fleur drawled. "Just to go out together. Perhaps not speak a word all night. That might work."

"If I feed him 'Draught of the Living-Dead' it might."

The blonde witch glared him. "Now you are being negative. Blonds are a natural choice when you want to have fun!"

"Rabastan is a lot of fun and he does not have a blond hair on his body," Harry muttered.

"Excuses," Fleur dismissed his words with an air that showed she had a lot of practice. "If not Malfoy then Zabini, Italians are the way to go."

"You have a thing for Slytherin's," Harry observed.

Fleur shrugged. "Rosaline slept with the dark skinned boy and said he was heaven. Then another girl, perhaps Cecile, had the blond, she was completely satisfied."

Harry blinked. "You make it seem like you are trying out dresses."

The witch shrugged. "In a way. My friends are part Veela, like me. We have a very active libido. You should see full blooded Veela's," Fleur told him. "They are total sluts."

The teen spluttered. She waved it off. "Don't be so surprised, mother said so herself. You should 'ear grandmamma speak about her younger days…"

"I don't!" Harry cut her off. His face was red and the witch seemed delighted.

"After all the sex with Rabastan and you still blush like a virgin," she cooed.

"If you'll excuse me I have things to pack," Harry tried to save some of his dignity and failed when she outright laughed and called him 'cute'. He really had no chance. She was worse than the twins when they teased Ron. It was strangely touching and affectionate but irritating beyond words. The last bit she seemed to know about too well and went to great lengths to make him blush as much as she could. Harry sighed. He was going to miss this greatly.

* * *

Gabrielle carried the silver ware to the dining table. Harry was right behind her with the plates while Fleur charmed a tray of glasses and guided them to the table. Apolline was having some down time, sitting on a chair and giving out orders.

"Does your dada know how to cook?" Harry asked the youngest Delacour.

The girl shrugged. "Two dishes only."

"He can boil pasta," Fleur reminded her.

"You mean the Muggle way?" Harry asked.

"With spells," the two sisters told him.

"Oh, that is sad," the teen commented and the two girls nodded.

"Come on, hurry," Apolline told them. "My 'usband is not that bad."

"He's worse," Fleur added her two cents.

"Now I'm scared," Harry told them.

"Nonsense," Apolline spoke up. "No one has been poisoned yet."

Harry swallowed and braced himself.

A few minutes later they were all seated and Armand brought in the trays and started serving the meal. It was roasted lamb, with sweet potatoes, gravy and two salads. Fleur leaned close to Harry and told him quietly. "He can cook this and wild boar with applesauce and grapes."

"And can't simply boil pasta?" the teen asked.

Fleur shrugged. "There are stranger things."

"True," Harry agreed.

Once they were all seated Armand filled their glasses with wine. "A toast," he announced. They all raised their glasses. "To the newest member of this family, who we love and cherish, may he return to this home again," the man proposed.

"May he have a safe journey," Apolline continued.

"And stay out of trouble," Fleur added.

"And never forget us," Gabrielle finished.

Harry cried then.

"No tears," Apolline told him. "It is a happy occasion."

"Of course," Harry swallowed the tears he wished to shed.

"Drink up or the wishes won't come true," Armand dictated.

They all raised their glasses and then drank, though Apolline only sipped a drop.

"Now eat up and tell me what you think," the French wizard urged them and started handing out the portions.

* * *

Remus Lupin rang the bell to the Delacour residence.

"…play nice," Dumbledore told Alastor.

"I'm not that bad," the odd eyed Auror replied.

"No comment," the bearded wizard all but whistled.

Mad-Eye scowled.

The door opened and Armand Delacour greeted them. "You are just in time, please come in."

"We are happy to be back," Dumbledore told the wizard. The British wizards entered the sitting room where the entire family was gathered.

Remus spotted Harry next to Apolline Delacour. He looked different than before. He had grown up a couple of inches; his hair was messier and slightly longer. He looked like he had gained some weight and it was good on him. The teen had a change in wardrobe as well. He was dressed in clothes that fitted him for once. It was an expensive jeans brand, a leather belt, a simple black top and no glasses. He looked really good.

"Hey Moony, Tonks, Professors," Harry waved at them.

"Wotcher Harry!" the metamorphmagus beamed.

Alastor grunted a greeting while Remus smiled and greeted him properly. "Hello Harry, you look great."

"Indeed Harry my boy, I'm happy to see you so well," Albus Dumbledore added.

"Thank you sir," Harry told him.

"Have a seat," Armand offered. "Iced tea anyone?"

"We have time," Dumbledore replied.

They took the available seats and for a few minutes they merely gazed at Harry, speechless on the changes in the teen.

"How did you like France?" Remus asked.

Harry's eyes lit up and he started rambling about everything he had seen in Paris, both Muggle and magical.

"I'm glad you had such a wonderful time," Dumbledore told his student honestly. It really was rare seeing Harry in such a good mood. The elation and joy he was showing; the boy only had that when he was up in the air zooming through the skies at impossible speeds. It made the aged wizard feel worse for the mistaken actions he had taken with the teen all these years. The distrust in Harry's eyes hurt the most. Dumbledore knew he had quite a way ahead of him before the teen forgave him.

"So am I," Harry told him.

Moody cleared his throat. "The Portkey is set to activate at ten o'clock," he informed the room.

"My trunk is packed," the green eyed teen informed them. "Hedwig and Ciel are in their cages as well."

"Ciel?" Tonks asked.

"A wolf cub," Fleur replied.

"Our present," her mother told them. "For 'arry's birthday." She narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore. "That won't be a problem, right?"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts felt himself sweating. He had never felt more intimidated by anyone or anything before he met Apolline Delacour. That witch scared him.

"Of course not," Dumbledore hastily replied.

"I'll bring the trunk," Armand offered. "Did you say goodbye to Hedwig?" he asked Gabrielle.

"There's no need," Apolline told him. She pierced Harry with her stare.

"Once a week," Harry promised.

"Good boy," the witch smirked and patted his back.

Harry stood when Armand came down, his trunk levitating behind him with Hedwig in her cage and Ciel carried in his arms.

"Here you go; he was awake when I went back. The warming charms wore off," the wizard told Harry.

The teen accepted the cub with a smile. Remus' nose twitched at the presence of the wolf. "He is cute," he told his friend's son.

Harry beamed. "He is, isn't he?" The teen cuddled the wolf. He contemplated the man. "It is not bothering you, is it?"

The werewolf shook his head. "No, Harry, he is not a bother."

"I vant a hug," Gabrielle declared and crushed into Harry's body. The teen chuckled and consented with a smile on his face. This little girl was the annoying little sister he wished he had met earlier. Remus expertly took the cub from Harry's arms and the teen gave him a grateful look.

"Stop ogging 'im," Fleur told her sister as she pulled Harry into her own hug. "See you soon, right?" she whispered in his ear. He grinned and nodded.

Armand regarded him for a moment before he too pulled him in a hug. "Not embarrassed are you?"

Harry shook his head, overwhelmed that even the wizard thought of him as family. Words were nice but Harry had been starved for attention. The hug and the pat on his shoulder felt great to him. "Thank you for everything," the teen told Armand, his voice thick with emotion.

"You needn't thank me, 'arry. It was a pleasure," Armand assured him.

Lastly there was Apolline. The witch stood carefully, a hand on her belly. "Come here 'arry. You are not getting out of this one."

Harry laughed and went to her, throwing his arms around her in a hug. "My boy," the witch crooned. "My sweet 'arry. Make sure you eat well. And dress properly; castles are draughty. And do write to me soon when you arrive." Her accent was thicker than usual, her emotions running high. There were tears in her eyes. Harry could only nod in everything she asked of him. "And no stunts when you fly. Fleur told me you are reckless."

"I'll try on the last one," Harry told her.

"Boys will be boys love," Armand pulled his wife in a hug and the witch released Harry from hers.

"I can still worry," Apolline told her husband.

Harry swallowed. He approached Remus, facing the family. "So, I guess I'm going now," the teen swallowed the lump in his throat.

"See you soon," Apolline told him. She looked stern when she said that.

"Of course," Harry offered them all a smile. "See you soon."

"Please touch the Portkey Harry," Dumbledore told the teen. He spoke for the first time, having not wanted to intrude in what was obviously a family moment. He pointed at the rope he held. "It will activate soon."

Harry consented. He gave a last smile to the family that became his own for the short time the summer lasted. Then he felt a tug behind his navel and before he could blink he left France behind.

**

* * *

**

Rabastan's hotel room:

The Dark wizard eyed his reflection in the mirror. He was nude from the waist up and any glamour he had cast on his body was dispelled. The Dark Mark was noticeable on his arm again.

He appraised his form with satisfaction. All the malnutrition he had suffered when imprisoned in Azkaban had been corrected in the months he spent in France. His hair which he had been forced to cut short because of lice was healthy again. His eyes were not haunted and hollow and any lingering effect from the presence of Dementors was gone.

There was a thrum of magic in the air and another shape appeared behind him. Rabastan eyed him through the mirror.

"Have you turned into a narcissist since the last time I saw you?" the man drawled. His voice was very deep and an accent of a person who spoke too many languages to simply settle completely to one. He had the same pale skin as Rabastan and shoulder length raven hair caught low on his head. He also had a tuft of white streaks on his left side. His face had a couple of wrinkles round the eyes, eyes darker than black and similar to the ones the half naked wizard had.

"Merely observing the results of my recuperation, never fear that I might turn myself into a self loving idiot," Rabastan replied.

The man dropped a hand around his shoulders and he joined the younger wizard before the mirror. "You do look good little brother," Rodolphus Lestrange finally commented. "You are not all skin and bones anymore." He released his brother and walked a bit around the room, taking everything in. Rabastan regretted then that the room was still a mess. He had not bothered to use even a spell to tidy up a bit since Harry had left him that morning. And when Rodolphus smiled in the direction of the bed the younger Death Eater felt his stomach drop.

"And apparently you were fed very well," Rodolphus purred suggestively.

Well used to his brother's dirty mind, not caring how true it might be on this occasion, Rabastan threw him a discarded towel. "Don't be so disgusting."

"I'm merely stating the facts Rabastan." The older wizard scrutinized his younger brother. "Unless it was not a onetime thing." It was a statement.

Rabastan changed the subject. "Why are you here?"

"Suit yourself," Rodolphus allowed the change in subject. "Our Lord requested I check on your health."

"You could have sent a house elf. Is that bitch driving you up a wall again?" Rabastan smirked.

His brother returned it. "Is that the way the way to talk about my darling wife?" He purposely put emphasis on 'darling' that made both of them crack up.

"Seriously," Rabastan urged.

"Well, He wants us all back. Plans to make, people to kill, you know, the usual. Are you ready to return? Or do you need to say a special goodbye to someone?"

"Again with the innuendos?" Rabastan scowled.

Rodolphus gave a cheeky grin and the younger wizard sighed and then replied, "No I have no unfinished business here."

"Well then, come on, your summer escape in France is over, time to get serious again."

**

* * *

****End of Story**

**A/N:**

This is the end of my story.

I am planning a sequel called 'A Winter's Reprieve' but I will not be posting any chapters before October though.

Thank you all for reading the story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when writing it.

I will be accepting any ideas you might have for the sequel if you have them. If you wish to give them, then please send me a message through my profile.

**Hello people!**

**Just as many of you asked, this one is an alert.**

**The sequel to this story is up.**

**Check my profile for 'A Winter's Reprieve** **and enjoy'.**


End file.
